Am I Not Pretty Enough?
by TruthOfTheMatter
Summary: How can you say that you love her? When she's surrounded by wood, nails and dirt. When she's dead, how will she know?


Am I Not Pretty Enough?

A/N: Please pay close attention to the dates at the start of the 'Chapters'

Chapter One

10/05/2000

The rain splattered on the cold windowpane, as the people filed into the room. The goblins showed people to their seats and Sliphook-the head goblin of wills and testaments- sat down and shuffled the few papers in front of him and waited for everyone to sit in their respective seats.

Sliphook cleared his throat and caught everybody's attention. "Thank you for attending the will reading of Hermione Jane Granger." Ginny who was closest to Sliphook, broke in to silent tears of sadness. Sliphook's face remained emotionless and he continued talking. "Here is the will."

_If this is being read, I am obviously dead or missing and am unable to be found. My books will go to Hogwarts via Professor McGonagall. Could she please be told to also publish my Transfiguration and Potions books._

_To Ginerva Anne Weasley, I leave my worldly possessions, my Hogsmeade apartment and my cosmetics store to live in with Harry and run for me. _Ginnys' head fell deep within her hands and she started to cry harder. Harry put his hand on his girlfriends back and whispered in her ear to comfort her.

_To the Minister of Magic –Harry James Potter- I give him 10,000 galleons to spend on the improvement of the department of his choice. I give Ronald Billus Weasley 10,000 galleons to help with his new wife, Lavender Weasley, and his soon to be family._

Lavender smiled weakly and looked down at her large stomach. She turned to Ron, who returned an uneasy smile.

_To Draco Orion Malfoy, I give 100,000 galleons to help continue S.P.E.W. Serve it well. Everyone who is there I will miss you and goodbye. _

By this time tears had slipped unnoticed on Lavender's face, Draco's hands were over his eyes and Ginny quickly ran out of the conference room crying. Harry sighed and shook hands with Sliphook, Draco and Minvera. He then hugged Ron and Lavender and walked out after his girlfriend. Minerva was the next to walk out. She held her head high, but it was obvious to anyone that she was close to tears. Ron helped Lavender out of her seat and walked alongside her, out of Gringotts. Right before he left the room, Ron glared meaningfully at Draco. Draco stared down at his feet. "What have I done?" he asked himself quietly.

Chapter Two

20/04/2000

Hermione thanked, Olivia, her last customer out the door. As soon as Olivia left, Hermione sighed and turned the sign of her store to Closed. She secured everything up and went upstairs to get ready for dinner with her friends. She slipped her ocean-blue dress on and strapped her black high-heels on. She stepped out on to the street and walked confidently over to the restaurant that they were having dinner at. On arriving, she handing her wand in confirming her reservation. She was shown to the private room, where the others were already waiting. Hermione smiled at them all and took the seat between Ginny and Draco.

The waitress walked in a small time after Hermione came and took there orders. She left and the six friends started talking. "So Harry, how's working going as the Minister of Magic?" Hermione inquired while tilting her head so she could see Harry. "Oh you know, as usual. Busy. I can see why Dumbeldore turned down the position so many times." Ginny grinned and leant over and gave her boyfriend a kiss. Harry smiled in return and stroked Ginny's hair tenderly.

Draco snorted and Ginny whipped around and glared at Draco. Draco's confidence suddenly faltered, knowing how powerful this girl was, and hid behind Hermione. Ginny smirked and turned her head to talk to Lavender. It was at that moment the waitress came back with their meals. (Quick service!)

Soon after they had finished their meals, Ron and Lavender, left to go home. A while after that, Harry and Ginny left as well. Which left Draco and Hermione at the restaurant. "So, how's S.P.E.W. going?" Hermione asked Draco in a small voice. "Oh, it's going alright. Would have been better if you'd stayed instead of opening that stupid cosmetics store. Hermione smiled warmly at Draco. She then awkwardly looked across the room. "Have you ever hidden something from everyone, afraid of what they would say, but you really want to tell someone, one person in partcular?" Hermione asked with desperation in her eyes as she quickly glanced over at Draco. "No. Not really." Draco lied, gritting his teeth.

Hermione's eyes crept down and she stared down at her high heels. "Do you think I'm pretty, Draco?" she questioned. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hermione, should really be the one to answer that? I'm sorry I can't." Draco slowly rised from his seat and left the restaurant.

A single tear dropped on to the floor.

Chapter Three

21/04/00

"Hermione, Hermione where are you?" Ginny called out straight after she had apparated into Hermione's apartment. She crept through to the hallway and stepped into the living area. No one was there, so Ginny went to the next closest room. The bathroom. The door was partially open. Ginny pushed the door further open. When she saw what was inside, she screamed. It was Hermione in the bathtub of tinged red water. On the wall next to the bathtub was writing, writed in red 'ink'.

Am I Not Pretty Enough, Draco?

Chapter Four

23/04/00

"We are all here because we had connections with Hermione Granger. She never gave up in what she wanted to do, and always helped others, unless they were in Slytherin. She was dedicated and did what she thought was best. She was my best friend, and she will be sorely missed."

As Harry finished his seat and walked past Hermione's coffin and squeezed her cold hand, all the people at the funeral stood up and collected their flowers or messages to place over Hermione.

When Draco came to the coffin, he pulled out his message. A short but simple message.

You're not Pretty. You're Beautiful

But I'm too late.


End file.
